forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Baneblades of Demron
The Baneblades of Demron were six powerful magic swords forged for the defenders of Myth Drannor before its fall. The archmage Demron was credited with their creation over some three centuries, but they were cooperative efforts among all the races that dwelled in Myth Drannor. Each was designed for a member of a particular race or profession, and their magic ceased to function for anyone else, leaving only a nonmagical weapon of otherwise fine quality. They were imbued with holy energy and were particularly effective against outsiders (those from planes other than the Prime Material Plane) and undead, and glowed with the light of a torch on command. Each also had their own unique powers. ;Faervian: : This longsword shone with a deep purple shimmer. ;Mhaorathil: : Wieldable by dwarves, this short sword glowed with an orange hue. ;Evaelathil: : This green-glowing blade could only be used by halflings. ;Morvian: : Shining with a yellow, sun-like light, this greatsword was intended to be held by humans. ;Dragathil: : A medium-sized rapier, this blade that red and held creatures in place. ; Keryvian: : This broadsword was once wielded by Fflar Starbrow Melruth, Captain of Myth Drannor. Creation and History In 346 DR, several senior and junior officers were exiled from Myth Drannor after it was revealed that they had subjected their non-elven troops to horrendous treatment and for willingly sacrificing them in favor of elven troops, especially in the Darkwoods Massacre. Major Pirphal Faerondaryl offered his resignation for his failure to notice the problem, but Coronal Eltargrim Irithyl refused it and instructed him to work to remedy the issue. Major Pirphal then commissioned the first three of the Baneblades as weapons for his new lieutenants: one is a halfling, the other a dwarf, and the third a human. These blades were dwarven-forged, the hilts were of elven make, and the human archmage Demron was asked to enchant them. Twelve years later in 358 DR. Demron completed the enchanting of the first three baneblades. By 398 DR, the baneblade Morvian was held by Lady Ahskahala Durothil, the previous owner having been killed in the Night Dragon's Attack skirmish earlier that year. By 460 DR, the archmage Demron was asked to complete another baneblade, though this one was for the Spell-Major, since the traditional sword for that post, the Ary'Faern'Kerym, was lost 10 years earlier by Zaos Durothil when he attempted to fight off the red dragon Edallisufanxar. This blade was known as Faervian, and was completed only two years later in 462 DR. This was the only one created for the Akh'Faer, the arcane branch of the army. In 574 DR, Demron was asked once again to craft another baneblade, a fifth one, to serve as the blade for the Arms-Major of the Akh'Velahr (the normal standing army of Cormanthyr). It was completed later that year and named Dragathil. The last of the baneblades, Keryvian, was completed by Demron in 633 DR for the Arms-Major position once again, since the previous baneblade Dragathil was lost in 590 DR when Arms-Major Pirphal died fighting the black dragon Mrinabnahor. Keryvian was said to be the most powerful of the baneblades. Exhausted by its creation, Demron died only two days later. References Category:Blades Category:Artifacts